


Lead

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Reliable Derek Hale, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Drabble for the wordsroad, foamy, agreeable.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Lead

Stiles glanced down the deserted road; the trees lining the pavement swayed wildly in the wind as the rain pounded against him. The foamy puddles in the dirt beside Stiles’ rundown sneakers had his heart aching. 

Familiar tires crushed the gravel beside him and Stiles’ first instinct was to run, but he couldn’t. He knew it was Derek - it was always Derek. 

“You were a much more agreeable human,” Derek said lowly as he grabbed onto Stiles’ arm and tugged him toward the car. 

“You were much more likable when I _was_ human.” Stiles let him lead the way anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).


End file.
